


opening night

by orphan_account



Series: persona 5 punk band au [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, akira channelling his inner gerard way, morgana is just a cat, no one is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's opening night and the Phantom Thieves are bringing their all into their first location on tour.---this is just the persona 5 punk band au that i couldn't stop myself from making.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru
Series: persona 5 punk band au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	opening night

Akira taps his microphone on the dark stage, readying himself for the surge of noise from his anticipating crowd.

“Check, check.” 

He lets the syllables draw out, his speech melodic. Ryuji starts the beat, steady and stable. Akira can’t help but tap his foot, hands wrapping around the microphone. The crowd starts cheering in excitement. Somewhere behind him, Haru starts on the bass line, fluid and heavy as Makoto’s muted strings start to reverberate in the venue. She gives him a look in the dark and Akira widens his stance as the lights come up. 

“Check,” He murmurs into the microphone, ready to put on a show, “Tokyo, can you hear me?”

The crowd unleashes their manic excitement in the form of screams and cheers, all keeping their eyes on Akira as he takes a deep breath. Ann’s ruby red telecaster squeals with feedback and then she plays with the strength of a wildcat, the chords howling over the crowd. The song starts and Akira gives the crowd his prettiest snarl, the lyrics spilling out of his mouth as his body moves by itself, caught up in their music. Ann’s fingers move swiftly, hammering out the solo in no time as the chorus is within their grasp. The keyboard joins in, Yusuke at the helm. He doesn’t look at the crowd, he just closes his eyes and he lets the notes pour out like water. 

The song ends before Akira can catch his breath, panting on stage as the crowd eats up their performance like jackals. Ann flicks her hair back over her shoulder and pulls a microphone to her heart-shaped mouth.

“How are y’all doing tonight?” She yells, “That was _King of the Castle_ , and we are The Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji takes a swig from his water bottle and draws out another drumstick from his holster. He has a habit of snapping his left drumstick from the power that his softball training back in high school had cultivated. He doesn't play religiously, but he isn't bad at swinging a bat around. Akira gives him a subtle wink and turns to the crowd again. 

“Are you all ready for _Asmodeus_? Because I’m getting,” Akira runs a hand through his hair and down his neck, his mouth pressing against the microphone, “ _Oh_. So. Hungry!” 

The masses scream as he lifts a hand up his shirt then pulls away, jumping into action. 

“One, two, three, four!”

Akira flops onto the bed in the trailer, yawning. Ann takes her ponytails out, fluffing out her blonde hair. 

"Is it just me, or does Akira get hornier every time we do _Asmodeus_?" She giggles, narrowly dodging a poke to the ribs from their lead singer. Ryuji snorts, sweaty from his vigorous playing. 

"Well, you're not wrong. Remember in Osaka how he started moaning into the mic?" 

Akira flips over onto his side, grinning like a wolf. "The crowd _loved_ that one."

A chime from his phone interrupts the disgusted groaning from their lighting technician, who pushes up her glasses and pulls her orange hair down from its messy topknot. Futaba wrinkles her nose and swats the wild-haired singer over the head with a comic book. He ignores her as he answers the text he's just received. Yusuke sighs, stretching his limbs above his head as his spine makes a short cracking sound. Makoto yelps and almost drops the polish she's cleaning her guitar with. 

"Yusuke, can you not? I'd prefer to polish the guitar, not the _floor_." She snaps, but her tough love is received. Haru removes the dark red lipstick from her mouth, humming before starting her sentence. 

"Who is it?" She asks Akira as the others banter and wind down for the night. He smiles into the palm of his hand, propping himself up by his arm.

"Oh, no one."

He gets a light smack to the face with Haru's makeup wipe. "It has to be someone. And, judging from the look on your face, it's a _certain_ someone."

Akira huffs in protest but nods slowly. "He was out here tonight, you know. Said our performance was 'to die for'."

Haru stuffs the wipe into the trashcan, smiling in the knowing way of an older sister. "You're thinking of going out to find him, aren't you?" 

Akira stretches like a cat and hops off the bed, a sly smile on his face. He takes a black box from the side of the vanity and pulls a few earrings out. Keeping eye contact with Haru in the mirror, Akira speaks loud enough for everyone else to hear him as he places a shiny red cartilage piercing in his right ear.

"Maybe." He takes another earring and clicks it shut. Ryuji perks up as Akira grabs along black coat from off the back of the trailer door.

"Yo 'Kira, where you headed?" He asks, leaning forward to peer at him. The singer stands in the doorway and looks over his shoulder. 

"Out."

He meets him in a bar not too far from the venue. Akira is on his second Old Fashioned when the familiar smell of vanilla and cinnamon trails behind him. He sits down, his leg bumping Akira's in a deliberately affectionate greeting. 

"How was the show?" Akira asks, lazily sipping on his cocktail. The ice cubes are shaped like skulls.

Goro rests his head on his hand. "Wonderful. You certainly love the spotlight."

He smirks, not unkindly, but teasing. Akira takes the bait, letting the alcohol burn on its way down.

"If you're referring to _Asmodeus_ , that would have been the second time someone has commented on that performance. If everyone dislikes it so much, maybe we should just cut it." He muses, swirling the glass idly in his hand. Goro's eyes sparkle with mirth in the low neon light.

"I never said it was a bad thing." He says, his leg unsubtly nudging against the singer's. Akira sets his glass down on the table, his red earring glinting like a ruby amidst his wild, black hair. "Oh?" 

Goro traces circles on the bar, his gaze falling to the hem of Akira's white t-shirt. 

"Is that a new one?" He asks, lifting the fabric slightly to look at the ace of spades tattooed above his hip.

The owner of the design smiles and nods. "Yeah. Like it? I could hook you up to my guy if you want."

Goro shakes his head. "My manager would have my head, you know that." 

Akira shrugs, crossing his legs. His companion's hand takes his glass, sips the drink, and hums in approval. Akira scoffs, taking the drink back and downing it.

"If you like it so much, get your own, golden boy." Goro's nose wrinkles at the nickname but he shakes his head. 

"I like it better when it's yours." He grins like a fox, sharp and coy as he licks his lips.

Akira sets the glass down and nods to the door. "Let's head out." 

Akira wakes up in the morning sore and with a slight headache. He stretches, then rolls over to see Goro's eyes open slowly. The brown-haired musician groans as the curtains of his hotel room open, letting the light shift over their faces. 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Akira teases, poking at Goro's ribs. The figure under the sheets squirms and growls as a hand reaches out to claw at him like a lazy cat. 

"Fuck off, I'm a _delight_ to be around." Goro seethes from under the sheets. Akira laughs and gets out of the bed, trying to find his clothes. Stepping over the empty bottles of brandy, he finally locates his shirt after pulling his black jeans on. A pair of arms sneak around him from behind as he sits on the bed, preventing him from putting the clothing on. Akira sighs, turning his head into soft hair that smells like vanilla and cinnamon. Goro's hands take the shirt from his hands and toss it somewhere else. 

"Stay for a while. You've got ages until your show starts tonight." He murmurs into the dark-haired singer's neck, arms twisting back around his waist. Akira runs his fingers through Goro's hair, letting his warmth seep into his bones.

"You know I can't, Goro."

An exasperated sigh heaves from Goro's mouth and he releases Akira, his face contemplative. Akira brushes his bottom lip with his thumb and kisses him once. 

He watches Akira hunt for the shirt once again, the bedsheets gathered around his hips. The phone on in his back pocket buzzes once and Akira draws it out from his pocket to look at the message. Goro sees his face contort into annoyance briefly before he put the phone back in his pocket, snatching the shirt from its place on the floor. Akira laces up his combat boots as Goro tugs on a shirt that was once his, now stolen from his closet, and packed into a suitcase when he was touring. A comfort item like the holey sweater Akira always had in the trailer, hiding under his pillow for when he couldn't keep the energy from the show from draining out of him backstage. Goro walks him to the door, tugging on Akira's jacket collar to kiss him before he leaves. 

He'll see him again tonight. He always comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> akira can't help it, he just finds himself so sexy


End file.
